Daemon
Back to Races Buildings Units Quasit Quasits are the building troops of the daemons. There combat is poor but can be upgraded to be better than most builders.They can kill an average human there speed is fast. Their armor is good, very good against fire and magic, they can only attack ground troops with a melee attack only the daemons can control them without a spell and at the start of a game. they are very useful to put in mines and get resources faster. Build Skill 12 Imp The imp is a weak flying missle unit. Its combat skill is mathced to that of the quasit. Imps can be summoned by Daemons to create quick inexpensive scouts. Nightmare The nightmare is the Daemonic cavalry unit. It resembles a burning horse. Its name is a play on words because it is a horse (mare) and also can be an actually nightmare. The daemon land units are fairly weak making flying units more useful. Nightmares are fast and useful for finding remaining units once the map has been near finished. It also should be noticed that the nightmare is useful for taking out enemy buildings. As well the nightmare is cheap to produce. Succubus The succubus are a very good unit to have, they fly and they are pretty good in combat and have a very good armor they are average in speed and have a melee attack to both ground and air units. The succubus are very good with summoners and daemons and even your hero if he is a magic user and only some ground units can attack air units. Reaper Salamander The Salamander is a large lizard/Snake-like melee unit. Their attacks are capable of setting enemies on fire. Like the Daemon hero they also have a trident spear. Their attacks can also pierce through multiple enemies. Thus making them very useful for crowd control. Daemon The daemon is a flying slashing unit that deals damage with a whip. The daemon also has the gate imp spell that allows you to create quick imps and double your army in mere seconds. The only disadvantage to this is that imps are very weak. The daemon can also ressuply mana with souls. Daemons are created by summoners as well. Daemons can also be created with infernal temples. Their powerful flying and slashing skill makes them useful to almost any race once you have acquired an infernal temple. Summoner The summoner are very good in combat and have a very good armor rating but excellent against magic and fire. They are fast in speed and have a mid-range magic attack to both ground and air units. They are perfect with succubus because they use mana to cast daemon gate spells which summons a daemon and banishment spells which banish summoned creatures and succubus kill and get souls so the summoner can get mana from the souls. The summoner are also good against other heros who can summon units from the banish spells. The summoners take forever to create but worth the wait. Balora Balora is the titan for the daemons she is a huge succubus who has excellent combat and excellent armor.She is fast and has an melee slashing attack to both ground and air units.She causes terror ,ignores enemy armor. She has splash damage and of course she explodes when killed.She uses two huge swords and its almost like she attacks two diffrent buildings at once. Strategy The Race Hero The hero for daemons is a big daemon with wings but can not fly he carries the flag and evil looking trydant. Counters Hero Stats Daemon Lore